


Favorite Place

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Place

It has been three months since Darcey moved in and Katie can honestly say she's never been happier, Darcey is safe, loved and protected and John dotes on her just as much as he always has. He also spends time with Darcey, dancing, talking, laughing and smiling, he has brought her so far out of her shell and Katie loves that, loves that John cares enough to try and that Darcey feels safe enough to talk with him alone. She remembers, all too well, how it used to be, Darcey nervy, flinching and shy, only really trusting Katie and looking utterly terrified every time John entered the room. Now though, she isn't shy or scared, she is happy and Katie loves it. She can still recall the first time Darcey smiled, truly smiled, at them both and spoke. 

"You know... my favorite place used to be at the Royal Opera House, that was home... but now... now... well..."

A pause, a soft breath of self-control and Darcey had continued. 

"My favorite place isn't made out of four walls, my favorite place is the feeling I get when I'm around you... both of you. You have both made me feel so loved... so safe... and I really, truly, love you both."

"I love you too."

The words came at once from both Katie and John, but they had meant it. Loving that she felt safe. 

Now, three months later, Darcey slept through the night by her side, curled against her with John curled around her, neither of them had expected to love Darcey, but they did, and, since she loved them, it had been all too easy to fall completely for her.


End file.
